Little White Knight
by AnngamerExe
Summary: Ann is a girl (not the NPC) who doesn't know too much about her family. One night she over hears people talking about her and her family, only to find out that she has a brother who is alive. She sets out to find him and when she does he is just like she expected him to be. Join Ann and the Elgang as she discovers more about her family. Countless adventures await!
1. Chapter 1

Ann: Hello! ok ok! I suck at typing and all. All I do is games all day but TYPEING?! I don't know anymore but I was thinking of making a story and all lol hope you like it... And...

Otaku: sup! I'll be helping her edit it and all.

Ann: Mmhm! and now... SHALL WE START THE STORY!

* * *

I don't know much about my parents. My family died when I was 3 years old... well, I was told. I was the only one alive. My name is Ann Kim, 12 years old now. I travel a lot to find my big brother. When I was 9 I found a photo of my mom and dad, but also a little boy. On the back it said Mom, Dad, and Add. I wasn't in it because I was sick and was sent away. When I got better I got a message. It was about my parents. I cried and cried, I couldn't believe that my family was dead. It was about 12:00 PM and I was hearing people talking downstairs. I went down to see who it was and what they were talking about.

"She can't know about this!" A man yelled.

"I don't believe it! He is dead! He has to be dead!" A women said.

"No, he's alive! Here is a photo of him!" A boy held up a photo of my brother, Add.

He's still alive! I must find him! I ran back upstairs and started to pack up. When I was done packing I went to bed. I woke up in the morning and got my bag. I went downstairs and left. Everyone else was asleep so they wouldn't know I left, until they wake up and find me gone. I took a map so i can find where i need to go. And right now, i'm traveling to Elder village.

I closed my journal and looked up. I was at Elder village. When I was asking people if they saw my brother and showed them the photo they just gave me weird looks. I went to a man who seemed nice and might help me out. I walked up to the man.

"Hello, I'm Ann!"

"Hello there Ann, my name is Hoffman. What can I do for you?" He asked.

"Have you seen my brother?" I held the photo up, hoping he would say yes.

"Hmm? Oh! Him! Please follow me."

I followed him to this Inn. Thinking it was not the best idea to follow someone I don't know, I started worrying whether he was lying to me. I walked inside and saw food flying everywhere!

"Shut up! You are so annoying! Can't you accept that I'm stronger than you!" A boy with red hair with a big sword yelled.

"No! I won't accept it because the truth is I'm stronger! I bet I can beat you in 5 secs!" A girl with purple hair with a wand shouted at the red haired boy.

"Hey! No need for fighting please!" Some elf girl tried to stop them but they didn't hear her.

There was others too. There was a girl with long black hair with a spear, a boy with short hair and with a cannon, another boy with black hair and a weird arm thing and a sword, a girl with red hair also with a sword, another girl with white hair and weird flying things around her, and lastly another boy and girl, the girl has white long hair with a claw thing and man had gun sword things.

"Hey! Whats going on here?" Hoffman yelled.

"He started it!" The girl pointed at the red haired boy.

"What!? No I didn't! You told me I was so weak that I couldn't beat you! You know what happened last battle with Banthus? You almost died!"

"No I d-" She got interrupted by a boy I have been looking for my whole life... Add...

"SHUT UP YOU TWO!" He yelled

They soon stopped and looked at me.

"Oh hello, my name is Aisha! And that idiot over there is Elsword!" She pointed a Elsword.

"Grrrr! WHO YOU CALLING AN IDI-" He also got interrupted by my brother.

"I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU SAY ONE MORE WORD." He gave a evil glare at Elsword that seemed to send chills down his spine.

"Helloooo! My name is Lu, and this dude right here is Ciel!" Lu said in a very happy way. I think it was because she was having some cake that made me a bit jealous cuz I wanted some too.

"Hi, im Elesis and that girl over there ara!"

"And my name is Chung."

"And I'm Rena."

"..." A Man in the back of the room was just sitting down reading a book.

"Oh! And that man over there is Raven! Raven say hi." Rena said.

"..." Silence was the only thing I got from him.

"Lastly, That is A-"

"That's Big Brother!" I interrupted her and soon everyone gave me the Are-You-Freaking-Crazy? look.

"E-EEEEEEHHH?!" Everyone yelled and turned to look at Add.

"YOU NEVER TOLD US YOU HAD A LITTLE SISTER!" Elsword yelled.

"I DON'T HAVE A LITTLE SISTER!" He Yelled back.

I Walked over to Lu's cake and started to eat it.

"H-Hey! T-That't my cake!"

"KeKe, not anymore! KeKeKeKeee~"

"R-Rude! C-Ciel! Get my c-cake back now!" She demanded.

He soon went up to me to get the cake but before he could it I put the whole cake in my mouth. Luckily, it was a perfect fit.

"MmmMMMmm!"

"M-My cake!" She gave me a upset look that, well... didn't make me feel bad at all.

While she was yelling about giving her a new cake and all the others were yelling at add about him having a little sister I couldn't stop thinking about the white haired guy named Add.

Big brother... I found you...

* * *

=ADD'S POV=

I never had a sister! I can't have a sister! She can't be my sister! What if this is a dream and this is not real? Do I really have... a sister?

* * *

=END=

Ann: Okai I know its not the best but hey, I'm learning yes? Hope you liked the story and I will make chap 2 as fast as I can! Cya~!  
Otaku: Good job Ann! hope you guys enjoy her story! I myself enjoyed it immensely! Peace out people~


	2. Chapter 2

**Ann: Okai! I'm back everyone with chapter 2! like i said i'm learning and all also Thanks to FumeKnight for following my story.**

**Otaku: WHATS UP PEOPLE! HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! :3 Even though it's not Valentines Day anymore.**

**Ann: Yaaay! hope you have a good Valentine's day! Now... ON WITH THE STORY SHALL WE?! :D**

It was like 2 or 3 minutes when everyone stopped yelling and they all soon looked at me again.

"I'm sorry but I think you got the wrong person." Add said trying to stay cool after all that fighting with his friends.

"Nooo I'm 100% sure you're my big brother! Look!" I held up a photo of him and he gave me a mad look.

"Where did you get that?!" He yelled.

"Someone took It so then I stole It. That way It could be more easy to find you."

"YOU STOLE IT?!" He yelled once again.

"I-I'm S-Sorry...*Sniff Sniff*"

"E-Er...!"

Soon everyone started to yell again at add.

"Wow! You didn't have to yell jerk!" Aisha said while she walked up to him and kicked him in the knee hard.

"Ow Ow Ow!" He was a bit in pain.

"Add! You don't have to be so rude!" Rena walked over to me and started to try and cheer me up.

The others were just yelling at him. I didn't like it how they yelled at him so i stopped crying and slowly went to hug Add.

"What the!?" He blushed a bit.

It seems like i been traveling to much and I fell asleep while i was hugging him.

* * *

**=DREAM=**

**Soon i had a weird dream. There was darkness around me and only to find nothing. Then i saw a little light. I walked over to it and it started to talk.**

**"Child... young and strong... you are chosen to be our White Knight..." It whispered.**

**"White Knight? What does the White Knight do?" I asked.**

**"White Knights kills the darkness inside of people... they can make the world right... they can save the people they love..."**

**It took me while to think about it. If i make the world right then Me and Add can live happily! Everyone will live happily! And i can save Big Brother!**

**"I accept it!"**

**"A child with a brave soul... ****young**** and strong... you shall become our Little White Knight...!"**

* * *

Soon after everything went to white I woke up seeing myself in a room. I looked around only to see Add.

"O-Oh H-Hello..." I blushed a bit.

"Hey... I-I'm S-S-Sorry! ok!" He seemed to be blushing as well.

It was... awkward... I was on his bed while he was looking out the window. It seemed to be a bright and sunny day but it was also hot. It was Summer I was guessing. Then i got an idea!

"We should go to the beach!" I said happily.

"Y-Yeah..."

He seemed to be thinking of something. I think he still doesn't think I'm his sister.

"I'm gonna go change! Be right back!"

I went off to go and change.

* * *

**=ADD'S POV=**

I was sure I never had a sister. Who is she anyway and how does she know me? I know she said she is my sister and all but I can't believe it.

"Well... I just need find out more about her..." I whispered to myself.

Rena soon came in the room.

"Hey Add! Did you ap-"

"Yeah yeah..."

"Good! So... I hear you and Ann is going to the beach... Don't mind if we come to?" She asked.

"W-What? Fine I guess..."

"Yay! Let me tell the others and get changed!"

"ok..."

She soon left the room. I didn't changed cuz i wasn't going swimming. I walked out of my room and waited outside for the others. I have a bad feeling that the Ann girl is gonna be mad cuz i didn't changed but who cares!

* * *

**=RENA'S POV=**

I went to aisha's room and told her that we were going to the beach. I did the same with the others. When we all grouped up we were missing someone... Ann.

"Have you seen Ann?" Ara asked.

"No, have you?"

"No"

Soon we were worried that she might have gone missing.

"Raven, and Elsword, go look in the rooms. Ara, and Aisha, you go look downstairs." I demanded

"What about us?" Chung asked.

"You all go look outside ok"

"Okai!" Lu said happily.

Where did she go? I bet that Add yelled at her again! Oh he is so gonna get it now!

* * *

**=ANN'S POV=**

While I was changing in the bathroom I heard footsteps.

"hm? oh it could be that Lu girl... or that idiot red hair boy! KeKe~!" I whispered to myself so who ever was coming didn't hear me.

The footsteps became louder and louder. The footsteps stopped at the door and someone yelled out loud.

"READY OR NOT IM COMING IN!" They yelled.

Soon the door was kicked down and Elsword walked in.

"Oh there you ar-Oh... I... It's not... What you think!" He blushed.

I didn't have a shirt or pants on. I blushed and I couldn't believe he kick down a door while I was changing! I was so mad at him!

"I'm sorry!" He said.

"You... You..." I looked up at him "YOU PERVERT!"

* * *

**=ADD'S POV=**

While I was waiting outside Lu, Ciel, Eve, Chung, Elesis, And Rena came.

"Hey did the others say no?" I asked.

"ADD! ANN WENT MISSING!" Lu shouted.

"wait... What? She went to change in the bathroom..."

"..."

Soon we all heard Elsword scream in pain.

"Hey Add you think he found her?" Ceil asked trying to not laugh.

"yup..."

* * *

**=END=**

**Ann: Ok Ok its still not good but im sill trying and all! I hope u enjoy the story And thank u 4 reading my story! :3**

**Otaku: ELSWORD MUST DIE**

**Elsword: Wait what!?**

**Otaku: *attacks Elsword***

**Ann: JESUS CHRIST OTAKU CHILL UR F**KING ASS RIGHT MEOW! :c**

**Otaku: NEVER! HE SAW MY PRECIOUS ANN! HE SHALL DIE A THOUSAND DEATHS! MUAHAHAHAHA!**

**Elsword: HELP MEEEEE!**

**Ann: Nuuu! Im sowwy elsword! but... ur dead... BAI! :D**

**Otaku: *locks elsword in a cage* HEHEHE YOU SHALL BE KILLED XD jk Bye peoples! :D**

**Ann: R.I.P Elsword V.V**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ann: Yo Yo Yo! Ok so i would have made the chap already but i was sick and all so sorry if i took long but here it is now. Yaaaay! Hope u enjoy the story :3**

**Otaku: Kekeke~ I have things planned for this thing...*Taps on Elswords cage***

**Elsword: SOMEONE HELP ME!**

**Otaku: Well enjoy the story!**

* * *

**=ANN'S POV=**

I had to do it! It was his fault!

"YOU PERVERT!" I yelled.

I ran up to him and bit him on the head.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! OW OW OW! STOOOP IT HURRRTS!"

"YOU PERVERT! THIS IS WHAT YOU GET!"

"I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO!"

"YEAH RIGHT! PERVERT!"

"AAAAAAAAAAH I'M SORRY!"

Soon i bit his head so hard that he passed out. I didn't stop biting his head! He deserved it! When i got up and changed into a T-Shirt and shorts (because that's the only thing I have). I walked out of the bathroom and only to bump into raven, also blushing.

"O-Oh... Hey..." He said.

"Did you... Saw... You..."

"No no! I didn't see anything...!"

"Good!"

Soon after me, Raven, and the baka Elsword boy, went to go outside, we bumped into Rena.

"THERE YOU ARE!" She hugged me and I soon couldn't breath because my face was into her chest.

"MMMmmMMmm!" I couldn't say a word!

"Rena... I think you should let go..." the Raven dude said coming to my rescue.

"Oh, ok!" She soon let me go.

"AAAAaaaah... AIR I LOVE YOU!"

When we got outside everyone was there. Everyone was laughing when they saw Elsword, but soon they seemed to blush, the only person not blushing was Add. I couldn't help but hug my Big Brother!

"Big Brother!" I jumped on Add and hugged him so hard I heard a crack from his back.

"S-STOP... NEED... HELP... PLEASE...!"

All the others just laughed and then soon I saw it. He didn't change! Ready or not, he's gonna swim with me! I got off of Add and we all went to the beach, But every time I look behind me I feel like I'm being followed. I grabbed Big Brothers hand.

"B-Big Brother, do you feel like you're being follo-"

"Don't call me that!"

"I-I'm sorry..." I let go of his hand and walked away from him.

"E-Er..."

* * *

**=ADD'S POV=**

"E-Er..."

Dammit! She just wants to get to know me and all but why do I keep pushing her away from me? I need to know more about her but how am I going to do that if I don't let her get close to me? Dammit, Dammit, DAMMIT!

"Hey Add! You ok? You look a bit sick." Elsword looked curious as if something was off.

Soon I couldn't walk right. I felt somewhat dizzy and sick. Every step I took seemed to get heavier, there was also a lot pain in my body. I was getting hotter and it was hard to breath. Everything slowly went to black. The last thing I heard was a voice of a child.

"Oh... isn't that a shame..."

* * *

**=ANN'S POV=**

As soon Add passed out everyone else did. And the feeling came back again, that feeling as if you were being followed. When I looked behind me there was a girl, in black armor and a demonic looking sword.

"Who are you?!" I shouted.

"I'm Shadow, Leader of darkness. And you are?"

"I-I'm Ann! D-Did you do this to them?!"

"Indeed I did. Now, I haven't seen you before now have I? Are you a new knight?"

New knight? What is she... wait... that dream! I-It couldn't be real! There is no way it's real!

"K-Knight? As in the White knight?"

"Yes"

Wait! So if i'm really a white knight, and she says she is leader of darkness, that means... oh no...!

"W-What do you want from us?!"

"I want to kill all Knights that get in our way"

K-Kill! O-Ok no need to freak out! What to do, what to dooo!

"L-Look I'm no knight so plea-"

She slowly walked up to me and raised her sword high.

"Time to die!"

When she slashed down I thought I was gonna die but I didn't. When she did, bright light shined and soon I felt light and fast. Armor started to appear and when the light was gone, I saw a sword in front of me.

"D-Dammit! ALL KNIGHTS THAT GET IN OUT WAY MUST DIE!"

She dashed at me and slashed at me, but before she could hit me I grabbed the sword and blocked her attack, but when I blocked it she went under and punched me in the face, then she slashed me in the chest.

"AaAAk!"

"HAHAHHAHAHHAAA! ReADy tO dIE?"

She slashed at me once again, but I rolled on the side and kicked her. I got up and slashed her leg causing her to fall to her knees, I then slashed multiply times in the arms, chest, and legs. I didn't know how to fight so I swung the sword like a maniac until the sword slipped and ended her life with a clean cut on her neck. The thing is there was no blood, just black smoke.

"yOU... I... WiLl bE... bACk...!" She said gagging for air.

Black smoke appeared out of no where causing me to go blind for a sec, but when the smoke disappeared, the girl, Shadow, was gone. Soon, everyone seemed to be better and when they got up they were confused.

"W-What happened?" Aisha asked confused.

"L-Long story... Hehe..."

"I think we should go to the beach tomorrow. It's getting late" Rena said, looking at the sun slowly going down.

"Yeah... Big Brother le-" I was shocked and worried when I looked at Add.

He was still passed out on the ground. He had a hard time breathing and seemed a bit more pale then he was. Raven carried him to the inn, and when we got there I was told to go wait in Rena's room, where I'd be sleeping from then on, so there I was in Rena's room alone. I had nothing to do so I just lied there on Rena's bed starring at the ceiling.

"Big... Brother..."

I couldn't help it but cry. I'm so scared that I might lose him! I heard the door open and when I looked over to see who was coming in, it wasn't someone that I knew. They were not even human, but they were like robots! One of them were tall and seemed to be male, the other one was a bit smaller and was surely female. The male one was holding a sword while the female one was holding a book, as if they wanted me to teach me something. As if they were going to teach me how to fight! So I walked over to them and accepted their offer. When I did, I knew it was going to be a long day.

* * *

**=END=**

**Ann: *is in bush and whispers* ok... I hope you all like the story and don't forget to leave a comment... goodnight/have a good day... just... come closer... *Grips Master Ball tightly***

**Accelerator: *walks by the bush***

**Ann: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA TAAAAAAKE THIS! *Throws Master Ball at Accelerator but doesn't work* H-Huh why didn't it work!**

**Accelerator: Cuz im not a pokemon...**

**Ann: . . .**

**Accelerator: . . .**

**Ann: . . .**

**Accelerator: . . .**

**Ann: . . .**

**Accelerator: So why did yo-**

**Ann: RUN AWAAAAAAYYYYYY! *runs away***

**Accelerator: . . . - -''?**

**Otaku: Hope you enjoyed the chapter! *drags away a screaming Elsword***


End file.
